What Do You Say We Break Out The Can Opener?
by FairyClairey
Summary: So, what exactly is the can opener ritual? Well, with their new improved version, I think we may find out...


What do you say we break out the can opener?

Hi everyone, it's been a while. To be honest, I haven't had the inspiration to write...Well, that was until we were blessed with the promo. So here's my take... let's take it up a notch. If you fancy leaving a review and letting me know what you think, it would make my week! :-))

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'Ouch!'  
'Well, if you held still,' concentration evident across his face as a little smirk creaked from the edges of his mouth and his eyes trailed an aiming line up her pale, naked body, 'You were the one who wanted to take this to a new level.' 'There's new level, then there's just plain carelessness,' she laughed picking the offending sharp object out of her messed up red ringlets which draped down her chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had felt like an eternity since he had last seen her, four hours before at Louis' partners' meeting. Time seemed to move slowly, almost standing still as he struggled to concentrate through two depositions and a case debrief. Now, sat in his office typing up his last document of the day, ready for trial the following morning, a familiar shadow appeared in his doorway. He looked up and met her gaze. She looked tired, but still just as perfect as when he had last seen her. His eyes trailed along the neckline of her black dress. The black dress she knew drove him crazy. The black dress that showed off every inch of her incredibly toned body and framed her breasts in the most tantalising fashion.  
'Harvey!' She almost shouted him out of his trance, 'Did you hear me?' her head tilting impatiently to one side.  
'Uh? Sorry, but your dress was talking to me...' he rose from the chair to greet her around the front of his desk with a smile lighting up his face.  
'I said,' she feigned a mock exasperation, 'Are you ready for trial tomorrow? Louis wants to know if you need anything else?' 'No, I'm good, Oscar Hadley sent over the witness list last minute with changes on, but other than that, I know I've got it in the bag.' He stopped for a moment and took in the way the warm glow of the Manhattan lights behind him, softly framed her face; her smile warm and calming. 'Come to think of it...' he pulled her closer to him from her waist with a Cheshire Cat grin taking hold of his incredulously handsome features. 'There is something you can do to help.'  
Her eyes round, yet slightly bashful, as she questioned his motives with one look.  
'What do you have in mind?'  
'I have trial tomorrow...'  
'I know,' she smirked, knowing exactly what he was getting at.  
'What do you say we break out the can opener?' She couldn't help but see, so clear as day across his face, the happiness in his eyes. She closed the already small proximity between them and leaned her mouth up to his ear. 'I'm not sure we can still get away with that. Here,' she gestured to the surrounding office. 'Well,' his eyes diverting their attention south of her lips, 'you're certainly wearing the neckline for it.' Donna thought for a moment, her hand coming to rest on her deliberate cleavage. 'I have another idea,' she gently smoothed her hand across her neckline, 'How about we turn it up a notch?' Her eyebrows flicking upwards.  
'I'm calling Ray, we're going home!' His dark eyes lit up as he slid his cell out of his inside pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I never really assessed the danger involved in this ritual when you first thought of it,' Donna raised the top half of her body up and rested on her forearms. 'Come to think of it,' she peered down at Harvey who was laying the cool steel of the can opener on the edge of her navel. 'I think the old way was much safer and I was less likely to lose an eye.'  
'But I'm not aiming for your eyes,' his grin stretching across his face as his thumb reached up and brushed across her exposed nipple, which instantly hardened under his touch. 'So, talk me through the new rules again,' she motioned her finger between the metal opening device on her stomach and her breasts. 'You see, last time we never really had a point scoring system going on, it was more of a 'I win, then I win at trial', and if 'you win, I win at trial'. It was pretty much a 'win, win' situation.' 'So, how will I know if I win? And more importantly, what do I win?' her eyebrow curving as she bit down on her lip, knowing the answer. She felt his thumb glide slowly around the underside of her breast, eliciting a gentle moan from her lips.  
'Now, if it hits this area first, then it's only a first base score.' He brought his lips to hers, not touching but grazing them gently so she knew the reward of first base. 'And second base would be?' She enquired, eyes meeting his as his thumb had now moved to her dark pink area which perfectly framed her already hardened nipple. 'You mean here?' This time choosing his tongue to glide around the aforementioned scoring zone. 'Hmm mmm,' she agreed as she felt his hand trace the outline of her hips and around her thigh, stopping inches short between her legs. 'I think you know, what third base would be...' 'Fourth?' She breathed, leaning her head back on the softness of the pillow. His mouth found the hardness of her aroused nipple as he closed his mouth back around it and gently flicked his tongue across the top.  
'Now, if you're lucky enough for me to hit here then you get the pleasure of both third and fourth base...'  
'How does that work?' She pushes her chest up to meet his mouth.  
'Well, you get to fourth base when third has pushed you over the edge...,' he pressed his hips down, she could feel his own hardness growing as he began to grind his hips against hers. Her body pressing down into her mattress.  
'A little pre-show of third?' She whispered.  
'I'm not rushing the game, it requires skill and precision...' He went back to lining up the steel can opener on her exposed stomach and placing a small thumb tack in front of the turning screw. 'I'm sure I can safely say that there's not a porn video out there that would match this...' Donna laughed as she watched Harvey spin the can opener's screw handle, as it flicked the unsuspecting thumb tack up her body hitting the soft curve of her breast.  
'I think you owe me a kiss Specter,' she laughed, 'Although, I would have thought you'd have hit the bull's eye on the first go?' her voice dripping with sexy sarcasm. 'Hey, do you want this done quickly or do you want this done right?' 'Is there a difference?' her smart ass return earning her a hard, lip bruising kiss, hand taken and pinned to the side of her body, fingers clasped as a surprised moan escapes as Harvey caught it with another. Finishing off her kiss, he took his weight away from her again.  
'Round two?' He began as he took the thumb tack back from the mattress at the side. 'How many rounds are there?'  
'Depends how good of an aim I am,' he teased sending another thumb tack rolling up her body, the coldness and sharpness hitting the outside of her nipple, this time, causing a giggle to escape due to the surrealism of their game hitting home.

After a few more rounds of their new and improved version of the 'ritual', the end was a perfect aim, striking the tip of her right nipple.  
'Ow!' half laughing, half feeling a torturous wave of pleasure tickling across her chest. Harvey's lips soon covered it, kissing and smoothing his tongue across, taking the sharpness of the thumb tack away. His body close on hers, the game finished and the main aim now in sight. He was surprised he'd held out as long as he had; the thought of her dress, only hours ago could have pushed him over the edge there and then, let alone seeing her beneath him now, face flushed, eyes hooded but so full of love. Happiness and love.

XXXXXXXXX

'So I guess that's the new ritual then?' She laughed as Harvey dropped his forehead down on hers as they'd both reached their point of no return together. Sprinkling small feather kisses into her neck, he hummed in response, enjoying their moment, not wanting to let her closeness and warmness that surrounded him go just yet. 'I love you,' the words met her ears, hearing those words which now fell so easily from him made her stomach flip and her eyes to fill up.  
'I love you,' she echoed back, running her fingers gently down his back and bringing them up to the side of his face as she took in the sincerity of his words. Eyes locked, hearts beating in sync; this was it. They didn't need to say anything else, they've always just known.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Just one thing,' Donna interrupted the calm silence. 'What's that?' Harvey looked up and brushed his nose against hers.  
'Next time you and Mike get stoned, be sure not to tell him about the revised version?' 'You know I can't promise that...' his lips on hers quick enough to stop her reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
